


Six Days

by notcrazyipromise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation, mediterranean islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrazyipromise/pseuds/notcrazyipromise
Summary: Dan and Phil go the the Mediterranean islands for a mini-vacay. Incredibly disgusting, fluffy, sappy lovey-dovey crap here.A short oneshot set a week or so before today.





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> don't set your expectations too high because i wrote this basically listening to a single song and decided to post it. it's also my first attempt at writing really sappy stuff like this because most of the time i can relate to and portray angstly writing better. (having no one as the object of my affections doesn't really lead to me experiencing true love like i believe dnp have and i hope i evoke here)

Six days. Six days on a remote Mediterranean island with a few close friends. At the moment Dan decided to go, he was sure he had never heard anything better than that idea. Except maybe when Phil told him he wanted to marry him.   
He’d been only a little nervous crossing border control, because, after all, he was a grown man and no matter how much he joked about it, he really didn’t fear the stern looking, intimidating, terrifying, and interrogating security personnel. Not at all. Not even one single bit. Phil had patted his shoulder jokingly, awkwardly, but reassuringly and then he forgot all about the hassle, the confusion, and the inconvenience.   
What wouldn’t he do for time with Phil? That was a rhetorical question, because there is no answer.   
Cabin air on airplanes is always dry and cold and makes his throat hurt when he talked, Dan knew that. So why did he spend the two and a half hour flight talking to Phil about what he’d dreamed about last night, what he thought about when he couldn’t sleep, and what he hoped they’d get to eat later? Phil had told him to shut up, to talk later in a less arid atmosphere, but had given up and simply listened and gave Dan his bottle of water. It was like nothing was really real, like it didn’t matter unless Dan told it to Phil. To Phil, who always smiled that bright smile that lit up Dan’s thoughts like a Christmas tree and warmed his heart. Phil, who hesitated before poking him jokingly because he’d rather die than hurt Dan. Phil, whose tongue peeked out his mouth when he laughed a real laugh and was somehow the most adorable human Dan had ever seen and made Dan think thoughts he probably shouldn’t be thinking on an airplane or honestly, any public place. But Dan still thought them and whispered them to Phil surreptitiously, containing his laughter as Phil gave him a look.  
When they landed, Phil pecked Dan just once lightly on the cheek because Dan had that special, awestruck, joyful expression on his face as he stared at the sparkling ocean and waving palm trees and Phil couldn’t contain himself. And why would he, really?   
They had especially booked a hotel with a private pool outside, just because they were millionaires and could do that stuff on a whim. But Phil insisted that for every pound spent on luxuries they donate a pound to a charitable organisation. Dan smiled, because he already did it in anticipation of Phil’s inevitable conscientious statement. It wasn’t like he’d been traveling with Phil for more than half a decade or anything. 

Hot sun, cool breezes, the whirring of insects. Dan, relieved to be in the shade just a few minutes before, felt a sudden urge to be in direct contact with the warm sunlight shining full strength again. He jumped into the azure, chill pool without a second thought, inadvertently splashing Phil straight in the face.   
“Dan!”  
“What? It was an accident!”  
Dan laughed, randomly splashing around in the water, almost choking on the water leaping dangerously close to his face, his eyes crinkling the way they do when he’s really, truly happy.  
Phil chuckled softly, taking a handful of water and tossing it in Dan’s face.   
“Phiiilll!”  
Dan blew air out of his nose and mouth simultaneously as he whipped his head from side to side, causing droplets to fly every which way. The innocent dive into the pool evolved into a full on water fight, with created waves sloshing over the edge of the pool and into the drain and both men giggling, pushing, and shoving like children again.   
“Stop for a moment,” Phil insisted. He reached over and flicked on a -waterproof- speaker and Timber by Pitbull started.   
Dan hyena-laughed.   
“Really, Phil. Really?”  
Phil yelled out the lyrics much louder than necessary.   
“IT’S GOING DOW-”  
“Phil, Phil, Phil…”  
“-YELLING TIMBER”  
Phil continued at the inappropriate volume while dancing as best he could in the chest high water, mimicking a microphone in his hands.   
“YOU BETTER MOVE-”  
“YOU BETTER DANCE,” yelled Dan.   
“LET’S MAKE A NIGHT,” Phil sang, twirling around like it was his very own stage show.   
“YOU WON’T REMEMBER!!!” sang Dan, the faithful audience.  
“I’LL BE THE ONE YOU WON’T FORGET” they sang in unison and harmony (well, ill-timed unison and discordant harmony, but beautiful nonetheless) as they attempted to dance erotically together in the pool, with the warm Mediterranean sun beating down, the haze of humidity enveloping them, and the sweet scent of love blanketing them and shielding them from harm. 

In the hotel, they exchanged sweet nothings that meant more than everything at that moment, because there’s nothing better than loving, and being loved back.


End file.
